


Not Another Word

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Hi, John!” you exclaimed, seeing your old college friend outside yours’ and Derek’s favorite pizza place. Letting go of Derek’s hand, you ran into John’s arms and he spun you around. You’d been great friends all four years of college, had most of your classes together and after you graduated, you went to separate jobs in different cities and lost touch. “How’ve you been?”

“Not bad at all,” he said, stooping down to kiss your cheek. “Work has been crazy, but I’m off for a couple of weeks to spend some time with my parents. I’ve had to move my dad into a nursing home.” He’d been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer’s and considering John’s job took him all over the country, it wasn’t possible for him to take care of him. 

“I’m so sorry,” you replied, squeezing his arm in an effort to comfort him. “But otherwise? Job treating you well?” 

“Job’s great,” he replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “And I’ve got a beautiful wife and twin baby girls now.” You took the wallet from him. 

“Oh my god, you have a beautiful family John,” you said. “Your wife’s a lucky lady.”

John pulled you into a hug, a goodbye until the next time you’d meet - whenever that may have been. “I’d like to think so,” he said cockily, tugging on his jacket and flashing a cheesy smile. “It was so nice seeing you. “You’re a lucky man.” He stretched out his hand to Derek, who reluctantly took it and introduced himself.

“Yes he is,” you laughed. “Nice seeing you again, John. Maybe when you’re home one of these days we could grab a slice?”

“That’d be great. Talk to you soon, Y/N.”

“So,” Derek said as John turned around, “He an old boyfriend?”

“John?” you asked. “No. Great friends, but we never dated.” You watched as a range of emotions flashed across Derek’s face, last of which seemed like… “Are you jealous, Derek Morgan?”

His voice got much higher than it should’ve been. “Me! Not at all. Why would I be jealous of that guy? I mean sure, you look really comfortable with him, and you were best friends in college and the you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife, but no I’m not jealous.”

“You are so totally jealous,” you exclaimed in disbelief. “My Derek Morgan, big, buff, God of Chocolate Thunder is jealous of one of my old best friends. Are you kidding me? Nothing ever happened between us.”

He chuckled, clearly not believing you. “I’m not so sure. I mean, it’s extremely tough for men and women to just be friends.”

Throwing your head back, you screamed out. “Oh my god. It can be difficult to only remain friends, if only because we are socialized from a young age to believe that men and women are only supposed to be together romantically, but they can be friends - and that’s all John and I were.”

Derek huffed, not saying another word. This actually bothered him. “Why are you so jealous? I have other male friends. I’m friends with your friends. Hotch, Rossi, Spencer…are you jealous of my relationships with them too?” He rolled his eyes at you.

“Of course not.” So that was genuine, but your relationship with John bothered him?

“All right, listen,” you started, about to go on a diatribe. “I am going to have platonic relationships with men. John, Spencer, Hotch, Rossi and anyone else I feel like. When two people are in a relationship, they don’t immediately say that every other person outside of that relationship is repulsive to them. Spencer is cute. Hotch is cute. Rossi is a sexy granddad. And John is cute…and married…and my friend. That’s it. Do you see me getting jealous because you’re friends with Emily, JJ or Penelope? Or that you flirt with Penelope on the regular?” 

You were getting heated. Not angry, you just thought this whole thing was ridiculous. “No, I don’t,” you continued. “Because I know your true intentions. You love me. I love you - and at the end of the day, no matter who either one of us finds attractive we’ll end up back with each other. Because we love each other.” Turning into him, you stood up tall, kissing his cheek. “Right?”

“Yes, I love you. I’m sorry, I can’t help it. It’s hard to believe you won’t find someone better and move on from me,” he admitted.

“There is no one better,” you insisted. “But no more of this jealousy crap. Jealousy stems from a lack of trust in your partner. You trust me right?”

“Of course,” Derek replied. “I’m just…”

“NO!” you yelled, putting your finger in front of his mouth. “Not another word!”


End file.
